Midnight Blue
by Tigerrelly
Summary: Meryl's POV on Vash.


Hello there! Okay, I did this one awhile ago, I'm not real sure about it but I thought… what the heck, I'll just put it up anyways. Hehe. So if you can, please tell me what you think! Please no flames though 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Trigun, it's characters, or anything else from it. sigh oh well. At least we can 'borrow' them! Yes, no? hehe

Authors note: This is a one-shot from Meryl's point of view. Kinda. Hehe

Tigerrelly

**Midnight Blue**

The façade of a happy go lucky, not a care in the world, donut eating fool of a man, was slipping. Even as he sat there in the dusky glow of the sunset, shadows playing against delicate features, she could see it. She looked out to the rocks scattered about on the cliff and saw the man sitting on the largest one of them, deep in thought, looking out over the city with darkened, empty eyes and she saw his façade begin to crumble.

She sighed deeply, her breath escaping in a small gust that pushed against the wind that was already caressing her hair, causing more of the midnight blue wisps to tangle before she could smooth them back down. Slowly, she subconsciously started forward as she went back to her previous train of thought. 'Oh yes, his 'façade'. It had been happening for a while, this crumbling of his mask. But that was just it really, it was all a great façade, and yet at the same time, it wasn't.

The man would always remain a mystery to some extent anyways she thought with a soft chuckle, causing the man to come out of his own thoughts for a moment to glance at her with a shy smile, before turning back, as she continued to pay him no mind and went on with her inner thinking. He was so very complex. More so then any other individual that the two girls had ever met before. "Like the changing of the tides" she softly muttered out loud.

He hid so much pain, you could see it in his eyes, but the rest of him was like an open book, there might be a few missing pages, but an open book none-the-less. He was a contradiction of himself in sorts. He really was almost child-like in his innocence in one way, and yet, in the next minute, you look at him and you know that he has seen more then anyone should ever have to. Wolfwood was right, sometimes it was just painful to look at him.

She sighed again as she ran her fingers through her thick, short hair. They had been doing this for a while now, this following of the man with the seemingly split personalities, and even he had to admit that they knew him, they really knew him. Well, at least more then anybody else had been able to, and they had understood him, even if sometimes they didn't want to. She thought with a slight quirk of her eyebrow.

And with everything crazy going on in this here world and no matter how many times he had told them to go home for their own safety, they had stayed with him. And this man with the fake cheerfulness, the one who didn't think that he was important, but thought that everyone else around him was something good, could not understand why they didn't just leave him.

He could not believe that someone could consider him a friend, he did not believe that he was worthy of being cared about, but the two girls were trying their hardest to wear him down. Because like it or not, they did care, and somewhere along the way the petite insurance girl had even fallen in love with him, even if she wasn't ready to admit it to anyone else.

So because of this reason and more, they wanted more then anything for him to be able to find inner peace with himself, they wanted the battle of storms raging within to cease, they wanted his beautiful aqua eyes not to have to be tarnished by the sadness hidden behind. She thought as she blinked away tears that had been forming at the corner of her eyes, chewing her lower lip in contemplation.

She heard a soft sound, like that of a boot against sand and gravel. She gasped as she realized that she was teetering on the cliffs edge, and looked up into the piercing eyes of Vash The Stamped, the humanoid typhoon, the most dangerous man on the planet, as he steadied her with one hand, pulling her towards the outcrop of rocks with the other.

They stood there in silence. No words were needed. The understanding was there as the crisp breeze cooled their warm skin. After a time, he turned back towards her, the emptiness in his eyes gone, the mask back in place, ready for another day.


End file.
